Beybalde: Metal Spirits
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: After a surprise attack from Ginkga and the gang's past arch enemies, Bladers good and evil are transported into the Bey Spirit World. Can our heroes stop the evil plan of Dr. Zigurrat, Damian, Reji, and the Nemesis Bladers? Can they even get used to the shocking forms they must take in this strange, dangerous world? Can they even find a way to get back home?


_**What's this? Spin Tracts is evolving?**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . . **_

_**. . . . . . . .**_

**_CONGRATULATIONS_**_**!**_

_**Your "Spin Tracts" evolved into "Beyblade: Metal Spirits!**_

_**Don't worry, I still plan to continue "Spin Tracts" and "Queen of the Beasts" as well.**_

_**Beyblade! Beyblade! Let it rip!**_

_**Let's go! Yeah we can do it!**_

_**Stay strong! Unleash the spirits!**_

_**No time for doubt now! No place for backing down!**_

_****__**Beyblade! Beyblade! Let it rip!**_

_**Beyblade! Beyblade! Let it rip!**_

_**Charge now, the beast now!**_

_**Bring on, the power!**_

_**Straight to the top, yeah!**_

_**We're never giving in!**_

_**Here comes, here comes!**_

_**Metal Spirits!**_

_**Let's go! Beyblade! Let it rip!**_

_**Metal Spirits! Let it rip!**_

_****__**Beyblade! Beyblade! Let it rip!**_

_**This is it! **_

_**Get a grip!**_

_**Let it rip!**_

**Beyblade: Metal Spirits**

_**Last time on Beyblade! **_

_**Ginkga and Pegasus fight against Pluto, Rago, and Nemesis with the power of the other Legendary Bladers. However, Nemesis proves to still be too strong, and begins to crush Pegasus under the darkness. Suddenly, all the Beys in the world glow with tiny bits of Star Fragment gained from being designed after Pegasus. Everyone in the world gives Pegasus their power, and Ginkga uses it to attack Nemesis. The Beys clash in the sky, and Pegasus smashes Nemesis' fusion wheel and destroys the Black Sun, and then proceeds to impale Rago and Pluto, killing them and saving the world from destruction. Time passes, and the world has made good progress in recovering from Nemesis' attacks. The Bey Stadium has been repaired, and Ginkga and Kyoya celebrate their bright future with a Bey battle!**_

_**Today's Featured Bey is Burn Fire Blaze 135MS**_

**A New World Blazes Forth!**

**_"So let's get this party started, shall we?!"_ **Blader DJ announced, _**"Where there is a Bey battle, Blader DJ is there too! Are you ready?! Three!"**_

"Two! ONE!" Everyone shouted.

"Let it rip!" Ginkga and Kyoya shouted as the launched they Beys.

**_CLASH!_**

To everyone's shock Pegasus and Leone were surrounded by _seven _other Beys.

_"WHAT!" _Ginkga gasped.

"Wh-where did those other Beys come from!?" Yuki gasped.

Madoka gasped and pointed, "AHH! Look! Over there!"

Everyone looked to that standing further up in the stadium seats were Johannes, Cyncus, Herschel, and Keyser.

"Me-owwww! Long time no see, Legendary Bladers!" Johannes laughed wickedly.

Kyoya growled, "Grr! Quit your meddling! This is between me and Ginkga!"

"Silence, worm. Nemesis will be avenged by the destruction of your Beys!" Herschel said.

"Give it up! The battle with Nemesis is over! This won't accomplish anything!" Ginkga replied.

"Oh yes it will! Revenge!" Cycnus shouted.

"Those guys just don't give up!" Tsubasa remarked.

"Wait a minute," Hikaru said, "What about those other three Beys?"

Hikaru's answer was answered by the sound of haughty laughter. Everyone turned to see none other than Damian, with Dr. Ziggurat standing by.

"AHH! What are they doing here!?" Madoka cried.

"Ah, it's finally arrived!" Damian said, "The day I get my revenge on Ginkga and Kyoya for defeating me!"

"Yes, indeed, Damian," Ziggurat said, "And I will get the joy of seeing Ginkga be crushed for destroying my life's work."

"That's not gonna happen you creep!" Ginkga shouted back.

"Hang on," Kenta said, "What about that seventh Bey?"

Hissing laughter echoes through the stadium, bring their attention to the seventh blader in the stands.

"Wha-!? It's Reji!" Kenta gasped.

The red headed blader laughs sadistically as he leans forward and says, "Yessssss. Now are you afraid Ginkga! Do you sssssee that you will loossssse here?"

Ginkga growled, "Grr. What's going on?"

"Leone!" Kyoya called out as his Bey was attacked on all sides, "You freaks! Get off! I'm here to defeat Ginkga! SCRAM!"

"Aww. What's the matter, you two? Don't you like the little party I worked so hard to set up for you?" Johannes asked mockingly, "You sure have made plenty of enemies, haven't you?"

"This fight isn't fair! Not one bit! You can't just gang up on them like this!" Yuki shouted.

"What? And you can all attack Nemesis at once?" Johannes replied dryly.

"Nemesis had stolen the power of all our Beys! Of course we had to!" Yuki argued back.

"BULL-BULL-BULL! Enough of this, if you guys aren't gonna fight fair! Then Dark Bull will make it fair!" Benkei said as he prepared to launch his Bey.

"Me too!" Kenta said.

"Don't forget about me!" Yu said with a smile.

"Time to balance things out!" Tsubasa declared.

"It's time to make you pay for what you've all done!" Yuki shouted.

"I want on in on this too!" Hikaru said.

"WAIT!" Madoka cried out fearfully, "Should we really have so many Beys all in one stadium?"

"LET IT RIP!" Everyone shouted as they launched their Beys into stadium.

At that moment, Johannes' sister Motti, who had been watching from behind her brother the whole time, smiled wildly and clapped her ands excitedly. "Meow- Meow! This is so exciting! I wanna play too! Let's go, Flame Gasher! Let it rip!"

Motti fired her Bey into the stadium as well. Now there were sixteen Bey in the stadium, all smashing around at each other in a chaotic symphony of metallic clashes.

Johannes turned angrily to Motti and shouted, "What are you doing! The stadium's crowded enough without you interfering!"

Meanwhile, Dr. Zigurrat looked at the stadium with disgust and turned to Damian, "This is getting ridiculous. It's time to send all of these fools to Hades. And at this point, I don't even care if our Nemesis associates get send there as well."

"Indeed, doctor," Damian said, he then raises his hands and shouted, "Go now! Hades Kerbecs!"

Kerbecs began to glow, and quickly moved away from the battle royale to the side of the stadium.

"Open! Hades Gate!" Damian shouted.

The gates to Hades suddenly appeared, towering over the battle.

"AHH! What is that?!" Yuki shouted.

The gates swung open, and Kerbecs came out of the darkness. It's three sinister canine heads roared as its chains shot out towards the other Beys.

"Hey! What are you doing! Trying to take _all_ of us out!" Johanne called out nervously.

"If am to prove that I am the chosen one and strongest blader that ever lived," Damian said as his eyes widened with insanity, "Then I must _destroy everyone and everything!" _

Kerbecs roared a roar that seemed to make the whole stadium shake.

Kyoya flinched from the roaring, but stood his ground. "You freak. I'll crush you once and for all. I'll crush all of you for interrupting my battle with Ginkga!"

**_"My goodness! It looks like a complete free for all in this stadium! It looks like we just broke a world record for number of Beys battling in a stadium at the same time! It's the heroes who have protected this world versus those who desire to control or destroy it! The ultimate battle of good versus evil is happening right now!"_**Blader DJ exclaimed excitedly, clearly enjoying himself.

Ginkga pointed at all the opposing bladers and said, "We defeated you all once, and we'll defeat you again!"

"Nonsense!" Johannes shouted, "Go now, Beat Lynx!"

"Bakushin Beelzeb!" Keyser shouted.

"Duo Uranus!" Herschel cried.

"Kreis Cycnus!" Cycnus shouted.

"Flame Gasher!" Motti cheered happily.

"Spiral Capricorn!" Dr. Ziggurat shouted.

"Poison Serpent!" Reji shouted, and then he pointed maliciously and said, "_Venom Strike!"_

"Mercury Anubius!" Yuki shouted.

"Earth Eagle!" Tsubasa called out.

"Flash Sagittario!" Kenta shouted.

"Dark Bull!" Benkei shouted.

"Storm Aquario!" Hikaru shouted, and then went on to call out a Specail Move, "_Aquario __Infinite Assault_!"

"Flame Libra!" Yu shouted, "_Final Inferno Blast!"_

_"_Cosmic Pegasus!" Ginkga shouted, "_Cosmic Tornado!"_

"Fang Leone!" Kyoya roared, "_Lion Gale Force Wall!"_

All the Bey zoomed at each other, some even powering up with their Special Moves, second away from releasing them.

"I WILL DRAG ALL OF YOU OFF TO HADES! DO IT NOW, KERBECS!" Damian shouted.

Roaring and raging like a demon, Kerbecs lept at the other Beys just as every Special Move that was called out activated.

The incredible energy released at the moment created a light that was nearly blinding. The attacks all seemed to be gathered together by Pegasus' Cosmic Tornado and Leone' Lion Gale Force Wall. Then, those two attacks merged, and all of that energy, along with everyone's Beys, were thrown right into Kerbecs and the Gates of Hades in one incredible blast. However, as the blast pushed Kerbecs back into the Gates, the explosion seemed to force the Gates open even further. Multicolored light exploded in every conceivable direction as roaring sound ripped through the stadium.

Everyone screamed in terror as they were nearly blown away by the force of the expelled energy.

* * *

At that moment, the Star Fragments within Leone, Anubius, Pegasus, and Sagittario underwent a strange reaction, and beams of light shot out from the stadium. These beams went at light speed and sought out the other Star Fragments. Aguma, Chris, Tithi, and Dynamus were all caught by surprise when the strange light fell from the sky, struck their Beys, and enveloped them in a blinding light.

King and Masamune were having their own battle at the time, and when the light struck Variares, it also enveloped Blitz Striker.

"What!?" King exclaimed.

"Striker! AHH!" Masamune cried out before a huge burst of light blinded him.

"King! Masamune!" Toby and Zyro cried out to their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the main battle, Hades Gate finally imploded, resulting in a huge vortex that possessed a huge gravitational force. It also gave off an intense burst of light. None of the Bladers could see a thing, but they all could very well tell that they were moving off the ground, and headed somewhere very fast. Many of them let out panic stricken screams as they were sent hurtling at terrifyingly high speeds. This all went on for a few brief moments, and then, after a final intense burst of white light, everything went black.

* * *

Ginkga regained consciousness very slowly. Although most of him didn't want to wake up. His entire body ached him terribly, and the hard, cold, stone floor wasn't helping him very much. However, as he lay there, an amazing sense of warmth radiated out to him. It slowly soothed his incredible soreness with every second, and Ginkga found himself wishing ti would never stop. Eventually, he finally felt rejuvenated as the last of the pain left his body.

"Better?" a voice asked kindly.

Feeling his strength return to him, Ginkga slowly opened his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. . .thank y-." Ginkga froze when his eyes fully opened. Standing in front of him was Burn Fireblaze. The immortal phoenix stood radiated heat energy and power, it's long tail swaying behind him. The immortal bird looked do be. . .about Ginkga size? How was that possible?

"Ginkga Hagane," Fireblaze said in a deep and wise sounding voice.

"Yes?" Ginkga said, still in awe over being to face to face with an actual, real live phoenix.

"Please. Stand," Fireblaze said simply.

Not taking his eyes of Fireblaze, Ginkga began to get up. However, as he attempted to stand up straight, something seemed to prevent him from doing so. It was as if the top/front half of his body had become much heavier. Grunting with exertion, Ginkga pushed himself up with a quick jerk, only to quickly loose all sense of balance and fall down hard on his side.

"OWW!" Ginkga shouted as he landed. But what really caught his attention was that when he landed, he felt something get bent and stretched painfully on his side. He thought he had landed on his arm at first, but a millisecond later he realized that it was something else, not his arm, but some other appendage that he knew shouldn't be there.

So, that's when Ginkga decided to look himself over. And when he got a good look at his body, his brain pretty much completely shut off, and he was left standing there with wide eyes.

Fireblaze noticed Ginkga's lack of movement, so he got close to him, and deliver a quick peck on his forehead.

"OWWW!" Ginkga shouted again as he was sent rolling onto his back.

"Better?" Fireblaze asked again.

Ginkga's mouth hung open for a few seconds, but then he shook his head and shouted, "NO! No, I'm not! I'm - I'm - I'm-!" Ginkga's voice slowly trailed off as he was caught in an apparent daze.

Fireblaze shook his head, and walked towards the entrance to the Greek-style temple they were in. "Come, Ginkga," he said in a commanding voice. Ginkga knew not to argue, and so, with a sigh, and a quick moment of figuring out how he needed to walk, he followed Fireblaze out of the temple.

The landscape was gorgeous, mostly groves, the ruins of a few other temples, and clear blue sky. The pair quickly came to a small lake with the Sun shining down overhead. Fireblaze silently meotioned for Ginkga to approach the lake. Already knowing what he would see, but still wanting to get rid of any denila he had, Ginkga quickly approached the lake and looked into it.

"So I really am-," Ginkga in disbelief as Cosmic Pegasus stared back at him from the water. Ginkga backed away from the water and gave his new equine body another once over. But what really caught his attention where the wings. He stared at them long and hard, a new excitement and thrill filling his body.

"I really am!" Ginkga gasped, "But how? I-." Ginkga turnedto Fireblaze, "How did this happen? Why? Where are we? How did you find me?"

"I will answer your questions," Fireblaze said calmly, but then he suddenly hovered in mid air, glowing with fiery energy, and declared, "After we battle!"

"Wha-what!?" Ginkga gasped, shying away nervously.

"If you want to survive in this world, then you must be able to battle with the power of your Pegasus!" Fireblaze said.

"Bu-bu-but I just got like this minutes ago! I don't know how!" Ginkga exclaimed.

"Yes you do, Ginkga! You and Pegasus have always been of one heart and mind, haven't you?"

Ginkga nodded, "Yes, but-."

"And now you are of one body!" Fireblaze pointed a wing at Ginkga, "You may control Pegasus' form, but his spirit still resides in you, meaning as you battle, he will reveal what you must do, just as how you and him battle together in what you humans call Beyblade. If you can listen to Pegasus like you always have, then you should have no trouble fighting a battle!"

Ginkga though on what Fireblaze had just said. "He's right," Ginkga said to himself, "Pegsus. . ." Within his heart, Ginkga could hear a reply. Ginkga smile, and he bent down and scratched at the ground with a hoof, ready to charge at Fireblaze. "Alright, Fireblaze! I accept your challenge! Three!"

"Two!"

"_One!"_

"Let's do it!"

Ginkga ran forward towards Fireblaze and jumped. Fireblaze flew upwards to dodge. _"I have to fly!" _Gingka thought anxiously as he put all of his focus on making Pegasus' wings move. However, nothing Gingka did was able to get him airborne, and he landed back on the ground with Fireblaze circling high above him.

Fireblaze dived down towards Ginkga, causing the pegasus to turn and run through the temple ruins in an attempt to dodge. As he bobbed and weaved through the ancient Greece-like ruins, Ginkga took a quick look back to see Fireblaze hot on his tail. Tapping into Pegasus' power, Ginkga increased his speed to epic proportions. Up ahead was a pillar that was broken halfway up.

_"That'll do it!" _Ginkga thought confidently, and he cracked a smile as he ran right towards. When he was only a few feet away from it, he pushed down at the ground as hard as he could with his hooves and pushed himself up, jumping as high as he could a clearing the tall pillar. The winged horse was perfectly framed in the sky as he passed in front of the Sun.

Ginkga landed on the other side of the pillar and hit the ground hard with his landing. He would have ran forward and double back to strike the dazed Fireblaze, but what he didn't count on was the phoenix actually smashing through the thick stone pillar and snatching him up in his fiery talons.

"Whooooaaaa!" Ginkga cried out as Fireblaze flew higher and higher into the sky, carrying further and further away from the ground. Ginkga struggled to get free, but to no avail. Soon, Fireblaze's temple was a small square on hte round. With a final squawk, Fireblaze released the horse from his grasp.

Ginkga screamed in fear as he begn to plummet like a stone. He willed his wings to move, to flap, to save him, but he just couldn't get the wings to do what he wanted him to.

_"Wait a minute. . ." _Ginkga thought to himself, remembering when he first got Galaxy Pegasus. He then closed his eyes and thought to himself, _"Pegasus. . .please. . .let me feel your spirit. You are the majestic winged horse who soars through the heavens. Please, share your gift of flight with me so that I may do you justice and honor you as I take your form. PEGASUS!"_

A burst of starlight filled Ginkga's mind's eye as an almost instinctual understanding came to Gingka. His eyes snapped open, and he pulled into a dive. Just a few meters from the ground, Ginkga's wings snapped open, and he caught the air currents and pulled back up, soaring across the landscape.

Fireblaze flew down in a dive of his own, soaring towards Ginkga at top speed. Ginkga saw him, and flew up to meet the attack.

"Special move! _Burning Fire Strike_!"Fireblaze screeched.

"Special move! _Cosmic Tornado!" _Ginkga shouted as he felt Pegasus' presence burn brightly within him.

As fire cloaked Fireblaze, Ginkga spun around and around at top speeds, becoming a blue spinning comet of pure cosmic energy. The two Bey Spirits collided, and a huge explosion burst forth. Fireblaze squawked in shock as he was thrown back, flipped in mid air, and felt to earth like a burnt out ember.

Gingka flew over to the section of the ruins where Fireblaze crash landed. He ran over to the phoenix and quickly saw that he seemed no worse for wear as he got up and shook his feathers out a bit. "That was amazing! I never felt so free!" Ginkga said excitedly, "That battle was amazing! I don't know how to thank you."

Fireblaze chuckled softly and said, "No need. I enjoyed that battle as well. Your Spirit burns brightly, Ginkga Hagane. You and Pegasus were met for each, and I must say, that my own Master is lucky to have a son like you."

Ginkga smiled and ran a hoof across the ground, "Aw, well. . ." Ginkga suddenly became serious, "But how did this happen. Last I remember. . .that battle! Against Damian and Kerbecs, and all those other Bladers! What happened during that?"

"The power of the Star Fragments, powered up by the Beys that fought with them, changed the very nature of Hades Gate," Fireblaze said gravely, "You remember what happened when you fought Kerbecs, don't you? How you were transported into Hades."

Ginkga nodded, "Yeah. Pegasus and I fought Damian and Kerbecs together."

"Yes. Well, you see, what Hades Gate is, is in fact, a portal into the Bey Spirit World. _This _world."

Ginkga gasped, "A portal? To the world where Bey Spirits live?"

"Indeed. Normally, it can only transport humans to Bey Spirit Hades, but it can also lead to other locations depending on the Spirit of the Blader. For instance, when Leone's Master fought against Kerbecs, he was able to take control of the portal and bring the fight to Savannah Grasslands, Leone's home realm, for a time. However, all of that power and all of those Bey Spirits concentrated into one place during that battle overwhelmed the portal, causing a resonance cascade which opened portals throughout the Bey Spirit World. Then, all of the Masters of the Beys in the battle, or that possessed a Star Fragment, were pulled in through those portals. And with the burst of power, the transportation was made completely, not merely for the sake of the Hades Gate special move. But since humans are not meant to be in the Bey Spirit World, in order to keep universal order and balance, the Bladers were fused with their Bey Spirits."

"Wow. . ." Ginkga gasped, "That's. . .amazing. . .but how do you know so much."

"I am the phoenix. I am immortal. I am eternal. With eternity comes an incredible wisdom. I may not see the future per say, and I may not be omniscient per say, but I do know much about how this world works, how things function, and what many things mean. It comes with my nature."

"Wow," Ginkga said again, "So. . .my friends are in this world too?"

"Yes."

"Is there any way for us to. . get back home?" Ginkga asked nervously, dreading the answer.

"Simply put, you must recreate the battle that brought you here."

The pegasus smiled, "Oh I get it! I have to find everyone, and have them face Kerbecs again, right?"

"Precisely," Fireblaze said, "I'd suggest bringing them all back here to my home first. Then I can guide you and aid you in your journey to Hades Gate and battle against Kerbecs."

Ginkga nodded, "Thank you Fireblaze. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Think nothing of it. You and Pegasus have saved both our worlds three times now. When I felt the disturbance caused by the resonance cascade and sensed where you were falling from the Galactic Realms above, I knew I had to aid you."

"Yeah, but still, thank you so much."

The two Bey Beats stood looking at each other fondly for a moment.

"Well then," Fireblaze said.

"Oh, right! I have a mission. A new adventure!" Ginkga said as he flapped his wings and rose into the air. "I'll see you later, Fireblaze! And thanks again for everything! Gotta fly!"

Fireblaze waved a wing for goodbye as Ginkga flew off into the distance and disappeared.

* * *

Behind some rocks, something green and scaly watched the scene play out.

"Sssssorry Ginkga. . .but maybe we likessssss it here. . ." it hissed out.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Can you find the two video game references in this chapter. The first one is obvious. The second, not so much!**_


End file.
